1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging unit and a liquid discharging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet type liquid discharging device is used in a sign graphics field such as indoor and outdoor advertisements, the inkjet type liquid discharging device being provided with inks for background such as a white ink and a metallic ink and inks for image formation of process colors such as black (K), yellow (Y), magenta (M), and cyan (C). The liquid discharging device is capable of first applying an ink for a background such as a white ink over a transparent recording medium surface to obtain a solid print and then printing an image with inks for image formation on the solid print.
Japanese Patent No. 4479224 discloses a technology that includes nozzle groups that discharge an ink for a background on both sides such as an upstream side and a downstream side in a medium conveying direction of nozzle groups that discharge process colors. This arrangement enables execution of white anterior printing in which the background is formed with a white ink prior to an image formed with color inks and of white posterior printing in which an image is formed with color inks prior to the background formed with a white ink, and the like.
However, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4479224, there is a problem that high density of nozzles causes color bleeding along color boundaries between process colors.
In view of the above conventional problems, there is a need to provide a liquid discharging unit and a liquid discharging device capable of obtaining a simple device in which bleeding along color boundaries is hard to occur and capable of performing white anterior printing, intermediate printing, and white posterior printing.